memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Spock (mirror)
/ hybrid | Gender = male | Birthplace = | Born = 2230 | Affiliation = Memory Omega | Mother = | Father = | Marital Status = Married | Spouse(s) = , | Children = | Other Relatives = (great-grandfather), (grandfather) | Occupation = officer, politician | PrevAssign = XO, | Assign = CO, ISS Enterprise | Rank = Grand Admiral of the Imperial Starfleet | Office = Consul of the Terran Republic | InOffice = 2293 – 2295 | PreviousOffices = Emperor of the Terran Empire (2277–2293) , War Minister (2271 – 2297) | altimage = Kirk and Spock (mirror).jpg | altcaption = Spock and the Captain James T. Kirk of the primary universe. }} In the mirror universe, Spock was a male half- , half- officer in the Imperial Starfleet who lived during the 23rd century. By the mid-2260s, Spock served as first officer aboard the under the command of Captain . Biography Early life and service aboard the Enterprise Spock was born to and in 2230. The Graysons were a powerful and wealthy Terran family with deep ties to the Sato Dynasty as they had played a key role in the development of weapons and defense technologies for the Terran Empire. ( |The Sorrows of Empire}}) His paternal great-grandfather was the first Vulcan to set foot on Terran soil. He was shot and killed by , the inventor of warp drive in Bozeman, Montana on April 5, 2063. ( ) In 2249, Sarek wanted his son to enter the Vulcan Science Academy and eventually follow in his footsteps into diplomacy. However, Spock instead decided to enter the Imperial Starfleet. This led to the beginning of an years-long rift between Sarek and Spock. ( |The Sorrows of Empire}}) By the 2250s, Spock was serving aboard the Enterprise and was privy to the events surrounding Captain 's capture by the s, which had been highly classified by . ( |The Greater Good}}) Becoming first officer :Several contradictory accounts have been given for when and how Spock became first officer. ''Through a Glass, Darkly In 2257, Spock, then a junior science officer, became acquainted with Lieutenant Commander , who had arranged to be assigned to the ''Enterprise. In 2262, Spock became first officer after Kirk assumed command of the Enterprise after he arranged for the "disappearance" of Captain Pike. ( ) ''Star Trek: Mirror Universe In 2264, Spock related the events surrounding Captain Pike's capture by the Talosians to Lieutenant Commander James T. Kirk. Spock never wanted to have command forced upon him. Consequently, when Kirk assassinated Pike and assumed command of the ''Enterprise shortly thereafter, Spock supported him. Kirk and Spock served many campaigns together and became allies. By this time, Spock had had numerous conflicts with Pike's first officer, , and she had him reprimanded. This led him to request that Kirk eliminate her and promote him to the position of first officer of the Enterprise once he took command. Kirk agreed to these terms, killing Number One with the Tantalus field. ( |The Greater Good}}) ''Mirror Images In 2264, Spock entered into an agreement with Kirk to become his first officer after Kirk would assassinate Captain Pike and take command of the ''Enterprise. As part of their agreement, Spock would obstruct Pike's investigations of Kirk and feed him misinformation. ( }}) After Pike survived the explosion of his shuttle, the Bellarmine, which had been sabotaged by Kirk, Spock and Pike examined the shuttlecraft's schematics to see whether the explosion was the result of sabotage. Spock concluded that, since the Bellarmine was cleared only six days prior and showed absolutely no signs of wear or potential engine failure, the explosion was no accident. When Pike questioned Spock on how the sabotage got past 's security, since Spock was supposed to be keeping an eye on him, Spock claimed to not yet have any answers and that the person responsible was clearly a saboteur of considerable skill. When Pike asked Spock whether he could trust him, Spock replied that, as a Vulcan, he bore no ambition nor thirst for power and that, as Pike's science officer, he remained in an ideal position for the accumulation of knowledge. Spock finished by stating that Pike's death would gain him nothing but more responsibilities that would keep him from his intended goal and, as such, Pike's survival was in both of their best interests. After convincing Pike that he had his allegiance, Spock was ordered to conduct a full investigation of the explosion, providing a full explanation behind it and a full list of names accountable, regardless of rank. While exitting Spock's room with a yeoman, Pike told Spock that he expected an update sooner rather than later, which Spock complied with. ( }}) Later, Spock was present during a meeting held in the briefing room along with the rest of the senior staff, where Captain Pike briefed them in about their upcoming unscheduled stop to meet with an trader. He continued by stating that the meeting, which would go unrecorded, with no log entries, would occur in the Pentalla Nebula. Intrigued, Spock asked Pike what sort of exchange he had in mind, to which Pike replied that they were going to trade some of the phaser rifles from the ship's storage in exchange for contraband dilithium. Following the exchange, Spock and Pike looked over the numbers of the profit that had been, which ended up being even more profitable than Kirk had suggested. When Pike wondered whether he had been wrong about Kirk and that he was someone he could perhaps work with after all, Spock cautioned him by stating that perhaps that was what Kirk wanted him to believe. ( }}) After reporting to Pike that his investigations continued to result in few actual findings, Spock remarked that, if Kirk was planning something, he was being very careful not to leave any tracks. When Pike stated that he still believed that Dr. knew more than he was telling, Spock remarked that McCoy was the only crewman aboard to have previously served with Kirk. As Pike suggested that Spock could have one his men perform "some of that famous Vulcan persuasion" on McCoy, he received a coded priority message from which informed him that the Enterprise had been given a mission to acquire technology from an experimental prototype D7 which had crashlanded on Rashdin VII. Spock was then informed by Pike about how this mission could solve their problem for them by having it result in Kirk's death. Later on, Spock was summoned to the briefing room along with the rest of the senior staff, where Pike informed the rest of them of the mission and tasked Kirk with leading a landing party down to the crash site to salvage the D7's computer core, weapons specifications and whatever other technology that would be valuable to the Empire. However, although most of the landing party were killed by the natives, Kirk ultimately managed to successfully retrieve the computer core and beam back aboard the Enterprise alongside Crewman . Spock was present in the transporter room when Kirk and Henshaw beamed back up and witnessed Kirk handing the computer core to , Pike's personal guard. Afterwards, in Pike's quarters, after Pike lamented Kirk's successful completion of the mission, Spock remarked that Kirk showed a proclivity for beating the odds. After remarking that Kirk would probably wind up getting a commendation out of all of that, Pike expressed his intent to stop playing it delicately and declared that it was now between him and Kirk. ( }}) Later on, Spock was present when Pike tortured Henshaw with an agonizer and questioned him about why he did not kill Kirk. After Henshaw explained that he had tried to kill Kirk but refrained from doing so in order to save himself, Pike tortured him one more time with the agonizer and warned him not to disobey any future orders. Afterwards, Spock and Pike walked down the hallway and Pike asked Spock whether he thought that Kirk had gotten to Henshaw. Spock answered that Henshaw seemed quitte convincing and pointed out that the rest of the landing party had been lost to the natives and that, as such, one could not necessarily assume that Henshaw was working for Kirk against Pike. However, Pike replied that they could not assume that Henshaw was not working for Kirk either and then stated that it was time to end it and be done with it. When Spock questioned Pike about what he meant, Pike replied that he was sending Lee out to permanently remove Kirk from the equation, prompting Spock to seemingly agree and remark that it seemed an unreasonable risk to allow Kirk to remain a threat. Pike expressed satisfaction with Spock's agreement, remarking that he would otherwise have begun to wonder where his loyalties lied. Spock then excused himself, stating that he was due on the bridge, prompting Pike to let him go. After Kirk had used the newly installed Tantalus field to make Lee disappear as he was walking out of Pike's quarters, Spock met with Pike in his quarters to discuss how to deal with Kirk. When Spock asked Pike what his options were, Pike replied that they would find a soft spot and push it until it broke and then ordered Spock to go get McCoy, which Spock complied with. Later on, after Kirk had successfully assassinated Pike and put on a captain's uniform, Spock and Kirk and made their way to the bridge in a turbolift. Kirk congradulated Spock on his promotion, remarking that he would make a fine first officer. Spock then thanked Kirk and remarked that him becoming Kirk's first officer was, after all, their agreement. Kirk remarked that Spock followed the agreement to the letter, stating that, between slowing down Pike's investigations and feeding him misinformation, he never stood a chance. However, Spock stated that some of Kirk's machinations were easier to disguise than others, prompting Kirk to remark that it was a shame that McCoy had to take it on the chin like that. However, Kirk then stated that McCoy was strong and would bounce back. When the turbolift reached the bridge, Spock stated that he trusted that their relationship would prove both successful and profitable, to which Kirk replied that he would expect no less. After Kirk sat down in the captain's chair, Spock, along with Uhura and Sulu, exchanged glances with him, as Kirk remained suspicious of all of them. ( }}) The Five-Year Mission In 2264, the Enterprise departed on a five-year mission of exploration and conquest under Kirk's command. In 2267, shortly after Kirk executed Chief of Security for plotting against him, Spock seized control of the Enterprise and directed it on a course for the forbidden planet of , after imprisoning Captain Kirk and Commodore of . This "mutiny" was actually a ruse by Spock and Kirk to allow the Enterprise to approach the planet and bombard it, in order to destroy the Talosians, whose power of mental illusion posed a threat to the Empire. For their actions, both men earned medals from the Empire and Spock was promoted to the rank of Commander. ( ) Crossover with the primary universe In 2267, the Empire ordered the Enterprise to negotiate for dilithium with the s. Should negotiations fail then Kirk is ordered to conquer , destroy the Halkans and obtain the dilithium. After uttering the customary threats, Kirk, Dr. , Lieutenant Commander , and Lieutenant , beamed back to the Enterprise. However, due to magnetic storm interference they were transposed with their primary universe counterparts from the . The James T. Kirk of the primary universe delayed the destruction of Halka, but Spock was ordered by to ensure that Kirk carried out his orders in 12 hours and to kill Kirk and assume command if he does not complete the mission. However, he informed Kirk of his orders. Eventually Spock and learned that the landing party were not their shipmates, but their counterparts from another universe, and they help the landing party return home. Before beaming out, Kirk urged Spock to use his influence to try to bring civilization to the barbaric mirror universe. Spock answered simply, "Captain Kirk, I shall consider it." ( ) As Kirk predicted, Spock later on became the captain of the Enterprise. Spock used the ship as a power base to accumulate influence, and eventually rose to become leader of the Terran Empire. He instituted major reforms, turning the Empire into a more peaceful and less aggressive power. Spock's reforms left the Empire unprepared to fight the united Klingon-Cardassian Alliance, who conquered the entire Terran Empire, enslaving the s themselves as well as the s. ( }}) ''Star Trek: Mirror Universe In this version of the mirror universe, Spock was unable to convince Kirk to spare the Halkans, and watched stoically as a grinning Kirk condemned them to death. Days after the crossover event, Spock entered Kirk's quarters and strangled him, snapping his neck for a ''coup de grace to ensure Kirk was not tricking him. became his captain's woman, then his wife, as Spock assumed command of the Enterprise. He purged the crew of Kirk loyalists, including Security Chief . Wielding the Tantalus field to frightening effect, Spock gained a reputation in the Imperial Starfleet for being able to kill with a thought (as the Tantalus power was theorized to be some kind of Vulcan psionics), having wiped out the entire crew of a Klingon battlecruiser and later a Romulan bird-of-prey without trace. Only Grand Admiral was able to correctly guess the truth behind Spock's powers, shortly before he himself "disappeared." Enemies both within the Empire and aboard his own ship suffered the same fate, earning him the attention of the Empress, Hoshi Sato III. With his father Ambassador as his chief political advisor, Spock begins cultivating alliances, including uniting and by marriage between , the Dohlman of Elas, and Hakil, the Caliph of Troyius, and gaining access to their rich dilithium reserves - a deal made not with the Empire, but with Spock himself. By 2269, Spock was promoted to admiral, and became the Grand Admiral of the Imperial Starfleet after the assassination of on the bridge of his flagship, the in 2277. That year, a decade after slaying Kirk and gaining control of the Enterprise, Spock became Emperor of the Terran Empire after killing Empress Sato III in the throne room of the Kyoto Imperial Palace. Emperor Spock's reign lasted nearly two decades, during which time he carried out his plan to hasten the demise of the Empire. In 2293, Spock declared the formation of the Terran Republic and was elected as its first and only Consul. In 2295, the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance laid siege to and killed both Spock and Marlena. ( |The Sorrows of Empire}}) In 2371, the archaeologist for hire wondered how history would have turned out if Kirk had killed Spock instead of the other way around. ( |The Worst of Both Worlds}}) In 2375, showed holovids of Spock slaying the Empress to . By the 2370s, most believed the Terran Republic fell because of Spock's weakness as a leader, although some remained dedicated to imposing his reforms. ( , |Saturn's Children}}) The Memory Omega project that Spock instituted in the last years of his reign would bear fruit. In 2378, after more than eight decades of enslavement by the Alliance, the Galactic Commonwealth was established, fully realizing Spock's vision for a free, democratic state risen from the ashes of despotism. ( |Rise Like Lions}}) ''Through a Glass, Darkly Captain of the ''Enterprise Spock overthrew and killed Kirk shortly after the Halkan mission. With the aid of the Tantalus Field, Spock seized power on board the Enterprise. He accepted both a commission as captain of the Enterprise and the gratitude of Emperor , who was glad to see the protégé of his predecessor, Garth of Izar, out of the picture. As captain, Spock distinguished himself by cleverly disposing of numerous threats to Imperial Security. He gained the confidence of War Minister , who was aboard the Enterprise on an inspection tour, by using logic to short-circuit the computer intelligence of the and prevent it from destroying the Rigel colonies. With Scotty's help, he redesigned the Doomsday machine to make it into a usable vessel, turning it over to Decker for his personal use. On Pyris VII, he outwitted, and then struck a bargain with, two non-Humanoid aliens, and , who possessed powerful illusionary abilities. He gained from them a transmuter power-wand, which allowed him to create entire complex illusions capable of fooling all six senses. In 2268, Spock used an anti-matter bomb to kill a giant space amoeba that threatened to destroy the Vulcan-crewed . Its captain, Yevok, reasoned that Spock had to succeed as ruler of Vulcan. Yevok returned to Vulcan and recruited other minions of T'Pau to form cells in preparation for an eventual coup. Later on, Spock made his first post-conversion trip to the 20th century after encountering a space traveler named , who claimed to have been raised by aliens. Spock tampered with the time stream when he met Emperor and persuaded him that the Empire had to moderate its savagery in order to survive for another thousand years. Although this change seemed subtle, Spock found a different Empire waiting for him when he returned. Later that year, Captain Spock suffered a brief period of incapacity due to the thievery conducted by an unusual alien entity, who stole his brain. Fortunately, Spock had kept important blackmail and ship operations codes secret from his subordinates, and without his brain, the Enterprise crew would be unable to function. Although his brain was gone, his crew went on to trace the thief to the Sigma Draconis system. Once there, they forced the natives to use their advanced technologies to restore Spock's brain. After his brain was restored by one of the aliens, Spock ordered the removal of the "Teacher" unit that had given the knowledge of how to complete the brain-transplant operation, deeming it too dangerous for these aliens to retain such knowledge. As a result, the Enterprise left the inhabitants of Sigma Draconis without power, causing their civilization to rapidly crumble. Starfleet Security later obtained the device during the Enterprise s next spacedock, and though it proved to have limited applications, it was still useful for specific operations. Later on, the Enterprise retrieved the recording beacon of the following its destruction by the s. Despite standard precedure to retaliate against any military that attacked a Terran vessel, Spock adviced Emperor Gill not to retaliate in light of the Empire's greater concern with the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance. Following Spock's advice, Gill held off on any reprisals against the Tholians. ( ) Tenure as Secret Policeman In 2270, Spock's Starfleet career was cut short by Emperor Gill, who put him in charge of a special branch of Imperial Security dedicated to rooting out an underground dissident organization called the Oswaldites, a group consisting mostly of Terrans who were inspired by the reformist writings of Emperor Oswald. The group was nonexistent before Spock’s trip back in time, but in the rearranged history had existed for many decades. Over the next year, Spock monitored the Oswaldites and protected them from punishment. Spock learned that Vassal Affairs Minister headed the Oswaldites and that he was an idealist posing as a cynical manipulator in order to change the system from within. Spock revealed his intentions to Cogley and the two plotted for Spock to replace as Security Minister. In 2271, Spock and Cogley convinced Emperor Gill that Melakon was planning to assassinate him, prompting Gill to send him to the execution chamber. Although Spock expected to take Melakon's place, the subsequent arrival of altered his plans. ( ) Tenure as War Minister Following the destruction of V'Ger and the ISS Doomsday Machine, which resulted in the deaths of War Minister along with his entire crew, Spock was made Minister of War by Emperor Gill while Cogley was elevated to head Imperial Security. With Cogley covering his tracks and giving a free hand to the growing Oswaldite movement, Spock began implementing his plans. He and Cogley persuaded Gill that the way to neutralize the Oswaldites was to make some token gestures toward alleviating the misery of average citizens on disadvantaged worlds, such as Rigel VII. As a result, Gill announced that the treasury would divert resources from the war effort in order to improve peoples' lives. Spock approached Revenue Minister and presented him with the plans for the infrastructure investment program. Although it clearly spent trillions of credits more than the Emperor envisioned, Spock persuaded Mudd that it was nothing more than an opportunity for a massive skimming operation. Excited by the prospect of multiplying his bank accounts by an order of magnitude, Mudd agreed. However, Mudd's eagle-eyed assistant, , remained suspicious and confronted Spock, accusing him of Oswaldite sympathies. Recalling a strategy frequently employed by Kirk, Spock seduced the lovelorn woman and she became his fiercest advocate. In 2272, the massive spending campaign began. In 2273, Cogley caught and turned agents of both the Khak'ma and . Not wanting either the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance or the s to know he had stepped down the military build-up, Spock fed both intelligence agencies information suggesting the opposite. Preoccupied with his mission to reform the Empire, Spock missed the logical error in this stratagem. Although the disinformation would, in the short term, stop the Alliance from attacking, its long-term effect would be to motivate them to step up their own shipbuilding campaign even further. Later that year, Emperor Gill discovered the actual spending numbers of the infrastructure investment program and, believing that it was all a graft operation on Mudd's part, confronted Mudd in hopes of getting in on the scheme. The confrontation concluded with Gill getting stabbed to death by Kovacs with a collectible letter opener and Mudd receiving credit for his death and becoming Emperor. Still seeing only the opportunities for personal profit, Mudd stuck to Spock's program. In 2274, Spock and Cogley convinced Mudd to grant a few cosmetic civil rights to the public. As they did with Gill and the economic reforms, they downplayed the significance of the measures they planned to implement. Before the Imperial Senate, Mudd announced plans to grant limited autonomy to some colonies, and to raise about a dozen subject planets to full vassal status. Conservative Senators, led by and , staged a walkout, predicting disaster for the Empire if it even slightly relaxed its iron grip on outlying worlds. Spock spoke to Sarek, hoping to show him the logic of his position. Instead, the older man presciently foretold that Spock's reforms would merely weaken the Empire, allowing an Alliance takeover. Spock reluctantly concluded that he had to assassinate his father. Sarek removed any qualms Spock may have had about it by sending a team of assassins to kill him. However, Spock used the power-wand he got from Korob and Sylvia to lead the assassins back to Sarek's chamber. Thinking that Sarek was Spock, the assassins murdered the elderly ambassador. At the same time, a second team of Ferengi nakrim, also sent by Sarek and his conservative faction, interrupted Emperor Mudd's pleasure excursion off the Alaskan coast and killed him and everyone on board his yacht. Spock, whose position depended on his relationship to the Emperor, was left without a power base. As a result, he could not prevent the conservatives from selecting their own candidate, , the former aide to Emperor Stephane Louvin, who had escaped during the coup that brought Garth of Izar to power. Spock and Cogley were arrested as traitors to the Empire and told to expect execution shortly after the coronation. Fortunately, the execution was prevented by Yevok, who had become the new Vulcan ambassador, who sought a private audience with Kodos and enumerated seven different methods by which his mistress, T'Pau, could smother his rule in its infancy. When Yevok demanded the reinstatement of Spock and Cogley to their posts, a shaken Kodos agreed. Afterwards, Yevok visited Spock and assured him that she still meant to betray T'Pau on his behalf. Kodos and the conservative Senators, now led by Gav, would do their best to dismantle Spock's reforms. However, Spock, Cogley and Yevok would build a power base among the many other Senators Gav had annoyed over the years. Spock altered his infrastructure program so that graft flowed toward his new senatorial allies. Spock won some battles, as his senate bloc spared favored colonies from Kodos' budget-cutting campaign, but Kodos won others, stripping certain colonies of spending projects and newly-granted civil rights. As Spock's Senators wanted to continue domestic expenditures while Kodos wanted to reinstate military spending, the two factions compromised by spending in both directions. However, this necessitated a massive loan program, with the Empire borrowing heavily from the Ferengi Grand Nagus, causing the value of the credit to fall. By 2277, Spock had managed to get a slim majority of Senators on his side. He authorized Yevok to assassinate Kodos, which resulted in Kodos being poisoned by a Vulcan scorpiopede. The Senators subsequently selected a "pliable non-entity", Alex Danaher, as Emperor. Although Danaher was perfectly willing to resume Spock's reforms, two problems prevented the reforms from being implemented. First, the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance stepped up its incursions into Imperial territory, requiring Spock to spend more money on Starfleet in order to repel the Klingons and Cardassians, and second, T'Pau called in the favor Spock owed her, expecting him to do her bidding after having saved him from execution. Like Sarek before her, she realized that Spock's reforms would bring about the Empire's downfall. ( ) Showdown with T'Pau Spock and Yevok concluded that no progress was possible until T'Pau was removed from the equation. For the next four years, they built Yevok's Vulcan Underground, securing a commitment from hundreds of T'Pau’s minions to switch sides when the time was right. In 2281, Spock underwent pon farr and mated with Yevok's alluring sister, T'Jal. In doing so, he failed to account for the emotions of Magda Kovacs, who continued to see herself as Spock's lover. Kovacs, still privy to Spock's secrets, traveled to Vulcan and revealed his treachery to T'Pau, who then sent assassins to kill Spock, Yevok, and Emperor Danaher. Only Spock survived. Afterwards, Spock rallied his frightened Senators and convinced them that it was time to free the Empire from T'Pau's dread influence, arguing that it is time for Terrans to once again dictate the course of Terran history. He gained support from certain conservatives who hated T'Pau more than they did him. After another colorless Emperor, John Cray, took the throne, he declared T'Pau an enemy of the Empire and sent four Inquisition-class starships to bombard her citadel on the Vulcan Plain of Tai-La. Although the citadel was destroyed, T'Pau’s body was not found among its wreckage. Using information gathered by Yevok's underground, Imperial Security teams staged simultaneous, Empire-wide raids, arresting or killing hundreds of members of T'Pau's spy network. Only her closest aides escaped. The Alliance took advantage of the Imperium's preoccupation with T'Pau, destroying a number of colonies and facilities, including the mining installation on Rigel XII, in Earth's backyard. Although Spock wanted to hunt for T'Pau, he had to instead concentrate on driving back Alliance forces. Starfleet succeeded, but at the cost of many ships. Eventually, Imperial intelligence sources discovered T'Pau's whereabouts in Romulan space. From 2283 to 2285, Starfleet engaged her forces, consisting of Vulcan loyalists and Gorn warriors who were lent to her by the Metrons. Upon learning that T'Pau's pirates had occupied the Imperial research base on Regula I, where Dr. and her son had been overseeing the Empire's top-secret Genesis Weapon project, Spock and the surviving members of the Kirk-era Enterprise crew commandeered the Enterprise and battled T'Pau and a complement of slavering Gorn for control of the weapon. Eventually, Spock ended up alone in the weapon chamber with T'Pau and Magda Kovacs. Kovacs, equipped with an exoskeleton that gave her twice the strength of Spock, fought him hand-to-hand, seeking blood repayment for her romantic disappointment. However, T'Pau was mortally wounded after suffering an accidental blow from Kovacs' exo-suit. In the course of the fight, the Genesis Weapon was activated and aimed at the uninhabitable planet of Ceti Alpha V. Kovacs fell into the beam and was scattered to atoms, with the beam feedback destroying the weapon. A triumphant Spock demonstrated to a dying T'Pau the illogic of her plans, but was then himself slain by phaser fire, which had been fired by David Marcus, the illegitimate son of Captain Kirk, in revenge for Spock's murder of his father. A short time later, a funeral was held for Spock, which was presided over by McCoy. Spock's body was placed in a coffin and shot onto the surface of Ceti Alpha V. The revivifying energy of the Genesis Effect took the DNA from Spock's body and replicated it, returning Spock back to life. The Enterprise crew braved a combined Klingon-Cardassian assault to rescue him. Alliance forces briefly occupied the Enterprise but were destroyed by an array of booby-traps installed by Scotty. ( ) The Probe In 2286, the old Enterprise crew again joined forces to alter the timeline when a gigantic alien probe appeared in orbit around Earth and began to bombard it with extremely damaging sonic radiation. Spock realized that it was beaming a whale song at the planet, as if expecting a reply from one of those extinct marine mammals. The Enterprise subsequently went back in time to 1986 to pick up some whales. Spock also took the opportunity to further strengthen the doctrine of Oswaldism. When they returned to the 23rd century, the probe and whales interacted. The whales, incited by the probe, grew rapidly into armored leviathans that roamed the tsunami-swept oceans, destroying entire coastal cities. Spock found a way aboard the probe, where he shut down its computer core. The creatures, now vulnerable to phaser fire, were destroyed by the Enterprise, but the whale-beasts' rampage, combined with the loss of power and the sonic damage from the probe, had left much of the planet's industrial capacity in ruins. ( ) The Fall of the Empire Needing credits to rebuild Earth, Spock and Emperor Cray attempted to once again tap the Ferengi for help. However, Grand Nagus Narl refused to lend them any more money. When Spock threatened the Nagus with invasion, Narl replied that there was no point, as the money he and his predecessor had loaned them did not really exist anyway, due to it not being backed by ladugial gold. Narl also remarked that, if they did invade, his new friends in the Alliance would start a war and finish them off. Although Narl promised to keep the financial scandal a secret, word leaked out in 2288, resulting in an Empire-wide economic collapse. Although the Alliance was also affected by the economic collapse, they suffered much less than the Empire and were able to complete their military build-up by 2293. Recognizing that the Empire would inevitably fall to the Alliance, Spock came up with an escape plan. Working with Scotty, he amplified the power-wand he had obtained from Korob and Sylvia so that it could beam a powerful illusion light-years through subspace. In 2297, before the final invasion, the Enterprise positioned itself in the Rigel system. When the Alliance occupied Rigel, Spock used the wand to make his ship invisible. He then sent an illusionary Enterprise to join the final battle for Earth. Maneuvering the illusion cleverly, he even managed to crash a Cardassian vessel into the Klingon Emperor's flagship, killing Emperor and many of his top aides. Spock and the Enterprise crew then safely decamped. ( ) The Mirror Universe Saga In this permutation of the mirror universe, Spock ignored Kirk's advice and continued to serve aboard the ISS Enterprise as first officer under his Captain Kirk. In 2286, the ISS Enterprise managed to cross-over into the primary universe as the vanguard of an invasion force. After attacking Starbase 13 and the USS Courageous, they then encountered the , under the command of Captain Styles. Using their advanced weaponry and technology, the Excelsior began to cause the Enterprise to flee, but when Spock discovered the Klingon bird-of-prey in tow behind the Excelsior, Kirk had Spock tap into the bird-of-prey's computer controls, and Spock activated the bird-of-prey's weapons which they fired point blank at the Excelsior, disabling the vessel and allowing the Enterprise crew to board and capture the Excelsior, which was also carrying the former crew of the USS Enterprise back to Earth. After Kirk and Spock examined the Excelsior s computer banks, and finding that the Federation had completed one working model of the Genesis Device and that the Genesis effect regenerated Spock's counterpart, Kirk sent Spock (along with Sulu and Chekov) to Vulcan aboard the stolen Klingon bird-of-prey. Upon arrival on Vulcan, Spock encountered Sarek and T'Lar, who were astounded to see Spock. Spock mentioned to Sarek that in Spock's universe, he couldn't prevent Sarek's death at the hands of the Empire. Spock then neck pinched Sarek into unconsciousness. When T'Lar began to speak to Spock, she was stunned by Sulu, who was then reprimanded by Spock, who told Sulu that the elder would have posed no threat to Spock. Just then, Amanda came outside and when Spock began to speak to her, as she approached Spock, Sulu stunned her as well. This angered Spock and he told Sulu that he was fortunate that Amanda was not permanently harmed. Spock then applied Sulu's agonizer and ordered Chekov to repeat the process when Sulu awoke. Spock carried Amanda inside, then he walked over to his counterpart. Spock then began a mind meld to see if his counterpart was capable of travel, and then Spock reached up and melded with his counterpart as the meld became a battle to overcome each other. During the meld, the primary Spock managed to restore his fractured mind using the mirror Spock's ordered mind as a template, and the mirror Spock was freed of an irrational hatred of his counterpart and all he stood for and he was then ready to help save the primary universe and join ' resistance movement against the Empire. (TOS comic collection: The Mirror Universe Saga) Dark Mirror In this permutation of the mirror universe, Spock followed Kirk's advice. He did not kill his Kirk, but was transferred off the Enterprise. Spock became a power at Starfleet Command, rising to the admiralty while arguing for reforms before he had been set up on treason charges. He was executed in 2279, some twelve years after the transporter accident. The Terran Empire continued into the 24th century and attempted to invade the primary universe in 2367. ( ) Dark Passions In this permutation of the mirror universe, Spock was reported killed fighting the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance in the Mutara sector. Spock's Shrine was erected on : a sphere balanced on a tiny fulcrum. (ST duology: Dark Passions) :This '''may' have been the universe depicted in Fragile Glass or Three.'' Mirror Universe Trilogy In this permutation of the mirror universe, Intendant Spock related to Kirk that he spent ten years following the transporter accident planning his rise to power. After overthrowing Tiberius in 2277, he abolished the title of emperor and instituted reforms allowing each of the occupied worlds to select a representative on the newly-formed Imperial Senate. The Senate met for the first time ten months later and elected Spock to a five-year term as the Empire's Commander-in-Chief because of the reforms he proposed. However, the Terran Empire he had helped form was destroyed in the Battle of Wolf 359 at the hands of the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance that was formed by Tiberius. Spock fled underground and became the Intendant of the Vulcan Resistance. At some point, he had a daughter with Saavik called and dispatched her in an attempt to recruit the aid of the James T. Kirk of the primary universe. After making contact, his resistance cell was given aid by and the mirror Spock was cured of his Bendii syndrome which had no cure in his universe. He later returned to his universe to continue the fight for freedom against the Alliance. ( }}) Appendices Connections External link * Category:2230 births Category:2295 deaths Category:Vulcans Category:Humans Category:Genetic hybrids Category:Mirror universe characters Category:Imperial Starfleet personnel Category:Imperial Starfleet commanders Category:Imperial Starfleet admirals Category:Imperial Starfleet captains Category:Imperial Starfleet first officers Category:Terran Rebellion members Category:ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel Category:Memory Omega members Category:HMS Bounty personnel